Bahari
The Baharians are an abhuman sub-breed of the race known as the Xai'athi. They are a hyper-agressive race best known for the aquatic culture and society, and one of the many feared warrior races of the Solaris Federation. The Baharians have a strong distaste for other species, including many of their fellow Xai'athi, and have a on-going rivalry with the people of desert world of Navarro. The Baharians are considered a danger to the Xai'athi living in the same region of space as them, as they will overrun worlds inhabited by other species in preparation for the planet's transfomation into an ocean world. The Mtawala, Binadamu Madora, has had to step in from time to time to prevent his children from exterminating his allies, knowing all too well the tendencies and desires of the Baharians. They are predatory, and eat other sentients for sustainance, a habit that frightens the other Xai'athi. The Xai have a working relationship with the Baharians, and provided them with technology for unknown reasons. The Bahari Republic, located in the Frontier Regions of Solaris, is one of the superpowers of that region. They are locked in a conflict against the Unified Sirus Federation and the State of Navarro, a conflict the Federation has decided to remain neutral in. History 'Creation' The Baharians can trace their creation to M11, when they were created by Binadamu Madora as a weapon to combat aquatic xenos during the collection of conflicts between M6 and M12 known as the Subjugation Wars. The Xai'athi had been losing numerous battles against races that lived in the water, and knowing that they could never hope to match these aquatic race on their terrain, the Xai'athi began to lose ground. Such battles as the Invasion of Quaris and the Siege of Numai were a painful reminder of the Xai'athi's limitations. Thus, Binadamu decided it was time to add a new breed to his collection, and began work on the new aquatic breed. Binadamu studied the races his people were fighting, saught out ways to improve on those abilities of those species, and added in his ideas and "upgrades". Soon, the finished product of his hard work were the Baharians, an androgynous race of mermaid-like humanoids, that breath in water and on land. They Baharians were built to thrive on water worlds, and overrun the native population within a matter of years, and adapt to different liquid compositions such as amonia and liquid methane. Once Binadamu was pleased with his work, his released the Baharians into the oceans of pleanet within nearly one hundred active warzones, and sat back to watch his kids pave the way for Xai'athi colonization. The Baharians, now free to roam the oceans of new worlds, quickly got to work in eliminating the xenos, exterminating and replacing the 27 aquatic races, and even went to back the worlds of Quaris and Numai to finish the job. They had proven themselves ruthlessly efficent, and had made themselves the masters of nearly 300 oceans in the Solaris Federation. Species that the Xai'athi couldn't hope to match in the water, were soon outmanuovered and destroyed by the Baharians, who then breed and exploded across the seas like wildfire. By the time the Subjugation Wars had ended, there 300 billion Baharians on over 500 worlds. Even on the Core Worlds of the Xai'athi, Baharians ruled the seas. They had made themselves a force to be reckoned with, and Binadamu was pleased. However, as they were designed as a warrior race, they did not qualify to become a Breed Major, a status that would allow them have a greater say in the running of the empire they had helped expand and defend. This angered the Baharians, and would be one of the sources of their hatred for their fellow Xai'athi. As for the time being, they colonizing worlds of their own, at the far northern edges of the newly formed Rim Worlds of Solaris. Biology The Baharians were designed with a robust physiology, almost on par with that of the later Rulara. The Baharian are about 3-4 meters in height from tail to head, and are immune to most diseases (mostly due to their nishatium blood). The average Baharian is twice as strong as a normal Xai'athi male or Space Marine. They have a higher muscle density than either race, allowing the Aska-breed of Baharians to simply coil up around their enemies, and crush them to death. Baharians can communicate using sonar, and can detect enemies with it. The slightest movement or sound can alert a Baharian to the presence of others, also, their ability to sonar allows them to use more effective communication meathods then the Xai'athi. Baharian organs are tubular in appearance, to fit inside their slimer bodies, and far more self-suffient than those of other Xai'athi, such as the Kordanians. Their blood is nishatium, a glowing blue liquid, which is both acidic and toxic to non-Xai'athi. It is one of the reasons they are immune to a large number of diseases, as viruses and bacteria cannot survive in the acidic liquid. The Baharians are androgynous, with a completely feminine appearance, but reproductive organs which are different in function. Unlike the cut and dry male and females of humans, the Baharian sexes are far more complex, as both Baharian men and female can bear children, but one must take on the role of actually giving birth. Unlike the majority of the Xai'athi sub-breeds, the Baharians give birth by laying eggs, which hatch four of five months later. Baharians have two roles of sharp, serrated teeth, which are extremely useful considering the main diet of the Baharians are other sentiant beings. The Baharians are predatory, and will actively hunt other races into extinction, as was their purpose. Baharians have a lifespan of about 10-15,000 years, and are rather intelligent compared to humans. They think like hunters, and even in their political and economic ventures (which would be no different), they carry that mindset with them. Politics 'Government' 'Laws' 'Foreign Relations' Military The Baharians were built exclusively for war, a trait that has made their military by far the deadliest in their region of Solaris. The Baharian military, known as Republican Guard, is made up of several hundreds of millions of Baharian warriors, who are spread across several sectors of the Federation Frontier Regions. Considering the militaries of the rivals the Baharians have, it goes without saying that the Republican Guard is the most professional in the region. The Republican Guard outclasses it's closest enemy, the Navarro Defence Force, whom the Baharians find themselves fighting on a regular basis. The Baharians have gained most of their military experience fighting their fellow Xai'athi, and typically carry themselves to a higher degree over others during battle, none more so than when fighting the Space Marines. In the water, it is nearly impossible to combat the Baharians in the water, as they swin circles around their enemies. The Baharians are equipped with tridents that can fire blasts of plasma, or streams of electricity. These tridents are out of an unknown material that is harmful to psykers. It is the same material that the Baharians use to make their armor and vehicles. The psychic breed of the Bahaans known as the Angeli, use psychic weapons similar is appearance to head jewelery (as they lack hands). With a single thought, these weapons can fire blasts of pure psychic energy powerful enough to destroy tanks. The Amfabi wear nishahium-filled battlesuits that allow them to fight on land, and give them increased speed and strength (whch they already have plenty of). The downside to this armor is that if an enemy is able to break the visor, the Amfabi warrior is comprised, and can die from the inability to breath the oxygen. Society 'Culture' 'Psykers' Technology 'Weapons' 'Travel' Category:Storage Category:Copyright